Anything
by WitnessToTheFallen
Summary: Rating for safety, One-Shot, InuyashaxMiroku romance, lil bit of humor at the begining. R&R, honest reviews are prefered! Ch. 2 is a lil explanation of things I left out.
1. I'd Do Anything

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Inuyasha, nor do I own "I'd Do Anything" since Simple Plan does.

(Author's POV)

_Another day is going by  
__I'm thinking about you all the time_

Our poor little hanyo Inuyasha was moping around his hut again. He always did that on his and Miroku's anniversary. Or what once was their anniversary, anyway. But now, things had changed. Inuyasha was single, still faithful to Miroku, although apparently, Miroku could care less. Sure, they were still friends, but Inuyasha guess that it would never be the same. His nights were spent dreaming of Miroku's gentle touch, and his days full of wishes to hear his quiet voice.

_But you're out there  
__And I'm here waiting_

As much as things had changed, Inuyasha still hoped that somewhere deep inside, Miroku still cared. However, our impatient little hanyo could only hold on for so long. Tonight, he was planning to speak to Miroku about this. About how he still had feelings for the monk.

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
_'_cuz so many things were left unsaid_

Inuyasha sat on the rock by the hot spring that he and Miroku used to visit together all the time. They were supposed to meet here in ten minutes, and Inuyasha was still running through his speach. But then he saw Miroku step into the clearing, handsom as usual. And nervousness hit him like a brick.

(Miroku's POV)

_But now you're gone  
__And I can't think straight_

'Damn it, why can't I stop blushing? He probably only called me here to introduce me to a new boyfriend of his or something. I shouldn't be blushing like a school girl!! Damn it, Miroku, you need to start thinking straight now, or you'll never make it through this!' Miroku chuckled to himself, 'Wait, since when could I ever really think _straight_?'

_This could be the one last chance  
__To make you understand_

'Alright Miroku, this is it. This is your chance to tell Inuyasha everything. So pull yourself together, and let's get this over with.'

So then, I walked through the trees. But Inuyasha wasn't with another man. He was sitting alone on the rock they once used as a bed (A/N: coughcoughyoucanguesswhatImeancough), looking suddenly nervous. 'But why is he nervous? Is it because of me?'

(Author's POV)

_I'd do anything  
__Just to hold you in my arms_

Awkward, nervous greetings were exchanged between the two men, and they sat together by the hot spring, talking of old times. But neither could make eye contact with the other, for fear of staring into the eyes they had missed for so long. With every word, Inuyasha was driven to kiss Miroku, but supressed the urge, and passed with only a shudder at his smooth voice. Miroku was trying desperately to supress his own urges of simply pinning the hanyo to the ground to hold him again. (A/N: It's all very interesting to watch, really. The looks on their faces make them very amusing to look at.)

_To try to make you laugh  
__Some how I can't put you in the past_

They shared new stories about thier lives, along with remembering their pasts, and soon, began telling random jokes. And they were incredibly corney, so I shall not bother you with them.....Acutally, I will.

"Okay, okay. So what do you call a cat that bounces as it walks?"  
"I dunno."  
"A bobcat!!!" Both burst out laughing at the joke (though I'm not really sure why)  
"Where did you hear that one, Miroku?"  
"From Lady Kagome, before she left for her time."  
"How is she, anyway?"  
"I don't know. I haven't heard from her since we defeated Naraku. Same time you did."  
"Ah. A shame, really. I kind of miss her annoying babble."  
"But I'm sure you don't miss being sitted."  
"Of course I don't! And if she tried that now, I'd kill her."  
"You do realize that's the exact reason she'd origionally started? To _keep_ you from killing her."  
Inuyasha nodded, "Mneh. At least now it makes sense." They both started laughing again.

(Miroku's POV)

'I miss this so much. Why did I ever let him go? What happened to me that day, that I had to lose my head like that?'

(Inuyasha's POV)

'Gods, I want him back so bad. Good thing I'm laughing, or he'd see me blushing every time he looks towards me....I need to tell him soon. Or should I tell him at all? Maybe we could stay friends like this forever, and I'll be fine....No, it would never work. It pains me too much to keep it pent up inside. I have to tell him.'

(Author's POV)

Alright, so at this point, hours have passed in the forest, and it's starting to get dark. Not really _dark_, but it's pushing at least about 7:30 PM. So it's kinda light, yet kinda dark.

"Well, Inuyasha, I should probably get going. I don't want to be gone too late, or I'll be walking home in the dark."

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
__And I just can't let you leave me once again_

"Miroku, wait!"  
Miroku turned at the urgency in his friend's voice. "Yes, Inuyasha?"  
Inuyasha sighed. "Sit down. There's something I need to say to you before you leave."  
Miroku sat close to the hanyo, his eyes focused intently on him. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
"I....I..." Inuyasha looked down at the ground.  
Miroku grew concerned. Putting his hand on Inuyasha's face and bringing it up to face him, he said quietly, "Tell me, Inuyasha."  
"I can't....I don't want to lose you again."

_I close my eyes  
__And all I see is you_

"You won't lose me, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha looked away and shut his eyes tightly, trying to bring himself to tell the monk of his feelings. But what he saw only made him begin to cry.

Before his eyes was the image of Miroku and him standing in this same clearing, holding each other, watching the sun set. Inuyasha could still remember the smell of the evening air mixed with Miroku's sweet scent, and began to cry.  
Miroku saw as the tears begin to fall down Inuyasha's face, and instinctively reached to wipe them away.

_And I'd do anything for you_

"Inuyasha, please don't cry. Just tell me what's wrong."  
"I...sniff....I can't stop....sniffle...thinking about you, Miroku. sniff sniff sniff There, I've said it."  
"What do you mean 'can't stop thinking about me'?"  
"I'm still in love with you!! I've been in love with you all this time!!!"

_Will you remember me?  
__Cuz I know I won't forget you_

Inuyasha turned away and let his tears fall freely, not caring if Miroku saw. Actually, he was so worried that Miroku would walk away, he though he really had. So he sat, oblivious to Miroku's presence, until Miroku did the unexpected.

"I'm glad to hear that, Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha jumped, not expecting to hear his voice, let alone those words. "Wha?"  
"I said I was glad..." Miroku grinned his boyish grin. "I...I still feel that way too."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Oh, Inuyasha. I made a horrible mistake! I don't know what came over me that day!! I'm truely sorry!! I wish I'd never left you! I've been beating myself up over this since it happened. But I didn't know if you'd ever take me back, and I didn't want to be rejected, although it would have been with good reason."  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha leaned closer to Miroku, his breathe tickling Miroku's lips, sending a shiver down his spine.  
"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."  
"I know you are, Miroku. But sorry isn't enough for me."  
"WHAT?!" Miroku stood up in an outrage. "What do you expect from me? Do you want me to fucking beg you for forgiveness?! No! I said I was sorry! I meant it from my heart! And you say it's not enough for you?!"

Inuyasha stood with a grin, and stepped closer to Miroku, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Now then, if you'll let me finish," he said with a smile after they pulled apart. "I want more than an apology. Something I've missed for a long time."

(A/N: I'm not the best at writing scenes such as the next one, but I shall do my best to do justice to the concept.)

Inuyasha pulled Miroku into another passionate kiss, exploring Miroku's mouth with his tongue. Miroku began to pull off Inuyasha's clothes and throw them into the ground. After he'd managed to get Inuyasha's pants off, he pulled away from the kiss, and backed Inuyasha against the rock (A/N: Hey, they used it as a bed before, why not again?). Then he began leaving a hot trail of kisses down Inuyasha's chest.

"Miroku...." Inuyasha moaned, beginning to run his hands through Miroku's hair.

Miroku grinned against Inuyasha's stomach, and continued kissing his way down, until he reached his erection. Taking it into his mouth, Miroku began to suck gently on Inuyasha's organ. Hearing Inuyasha's breath catch and grow very ragged, Miroku began to swirl his tongue around it. Pulling away just in time, Miroku stood upright, and kissed Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha grinned devilishly, and turned Miroku around, plunging into him hard. Miroku let out a gasp of suprise and pleasure, and began to moan as Inuyasha moved inside him. Soon, Inuyasha released inside Miroku, causing the monk to come soon after.

They two lovers lay on the ground, spent, and happy for the first time in years.

"I love you, Inuyasha."  
"I love you too, Miroku."

_I close my eyes  
__I try to sleep  
__I can't forget you_

And as the set of lyrics above indicates, the two fell asleep. Okay, so they were in the middle of the woods, and anyone could have walked upon that pretty picture, but that's what happened.

Inuyasha "Wait, wait, wait!! What the hell was all that about?!"

Me: What do you mean?

Inuyasha "Why the hell did you pick that song? That song didn't fit at all!"

Miroku "Calm down, Inuyasha. It doesn't matter what song she used."

Inuyasha "Yes it does!! It made us seem very, very sappy."

Me: No, it made you two seem cute and adorable.

Miroku (to Me) "Well, it fits him perfectly at least."

Inuyasha "I heard that!!" blush

Miroku "And I meant it...." kisses Inuyasha

Inuyasha moan, kisses Miroku back

Me: Okay, I know where this is going, so go back to the hot spring if you two are gonna start that again!

Miroku & Inuyasha shrug "Okay." walk off

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lyrics to "I'd Do Anything"

_Another day is going by  
__I'm thinking about you all the time  
__But you're out there  
__And I'm here waiting_

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
_'_cuz so many things were left unsaid  
__But now you're gone  
__And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance  
__To make you understand_

_I'd do anything  
__Just to hold you in my arms  
__To try to make you laugh  
__Some how I can't put you in the past  
__I'd do anything  
__Just to fall asleep with you  
__Will you remember me?  
_'_cuz I know  
__I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules  
__Dreaming of dropping out of school  
__And leave this place  
__To never come back  
_

_So now maybe after all these years  
__If you miss me have no fear  
__I'll be here  
__I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
__And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I'd do anything  
__Just to hold you in my arms  
Try to make you laugh  
Some how I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know I won't forget you_

_I close my eyes  
__And all I see is you  
__I close my eyes  
__I try to sleep  
__I can't forget you  
__Nanana (2 x)  
__And I'd do anything for you  
__Nanana (2 x)_

_I'd do anything  
__Just to hold you in my arms  
__To try to make you laugh  
__Some how I can't put you in the past  
__I'd do anything  
__Just to fall asleep with you  
__To fall alseep with you, withyou ya  
__I'd do anything to fall asleep with you  
__There's nothing I won't do  
__I'd do anything to fall asleep with you  
__Cuz I know I won't forget you_


	2. Explaining

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Inuyasha.

Takes place right after Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku defeat Naraku, right before Kagome leaves. Aka: several years before previous chapter.

Three years. That's how long they'd been together. Miroku and Inuyasha had been so happy. It was the night of their anniversary, and Inuyasha was making a romantic dinner for Miroku (A/N: O.O Inuyasha can cook!). But of course, _she_ had to ruin everything.

Jeliousy. That's what had ended it all. As much as Miroku trusted and loved Inuyasha, when Kagome was around, he always felt second best. No matter what Inuyasha said to calm his paranoia, Miroku always had that little feeling in the back of his mind that maybe Inuyasha was losing interest in him. That he loved _her_.

And that night, Miroku snapped.

"You kissed her"  
"Miroku, I swear, she like a sister to me! Nothing more"  
"It didn't seem like it"  
"Miroku, please! I'd never cheat on you like that"  
"Whatever, Inuyasha. I'm tired of being second best in your heart" (A/N: I know, he sounds a lot like Kagome talking about Kikyo)  
"Miroku, you know you've never been second best"  
"Well it doesn't seem that way! I'm leaving"  
"W-what"  
"We're over, Inuyasha! Since you love her so much, go be with her"

With that, Miroku turned and stormed out, leaving Inuyasha alone in their hut.  
"Miroku..." Inuyasha whispered, tears streaming down his face.

Miroku was standing in the clearing by the hot spring, staring into the water.  
"What have I done? I've lost everything...He'll never take me back after that..."

-  
I know, it was short, but it does explain what mistake Miroku made, and why. I wrote this chappy at the request of a reader. Thank you!


End file.
